


No Time for Haters

by pinn



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's got a plant, a chinchilla, and a Gerard. He's got no time for haters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Haters

Gerard is Brian's first visitor after rehab. He shows up on Brian's front door with a big plant and bleached blond hair. Brian's honestly not sure what shocks him more, the plant or the hair.

Probably the plant.

Gerard hands him the plant and says, "Welcome to life after rehab!"

Brian nods and puts the plant on the kitchen counter. He and Gerard hang out for a bit, shoot the shit, and generally catch up. Brian would never admit it, not even under torture, but Gerard's always been his favorite. There's a lot of shit to like about him and Brian likes it all. There's also a lot of shit to hate but Brian figures he has to take the good with the bad.

After Gerard leaves, Brian looks at the plant and sighs. Then he fills a coffee mug with water, dumps it in the pot and moves the plant into a sunny spot.

Not only is the plant still alive six months later but it's actually thriving. Brian's had to re-pot it twice. He never really thought of himself as having a green thumb but apparently that's not quite true.

Every once in awhile, Gerard asks about it. Every time Brian tells him that it's doing good, Gerard gets a big goofy smile.

Looking back, Brian really should have seen the chinchilla coming.

But he didn't, so when he stumbles into his kitchen one morning to find Gerard sitting at the counter with a cage next to him, Brian's moderately surprised.

"What's going on?" Brian pours himself a cup of coffee and forces his eyes to stay open.

Gerard smiles and whips the towel off the cage. "I got you a chinchilla!"

Brian winces in horror before his manners kick in and he says, "Uh, thanks, Gee."

It's not really Brian's pet of choice and it's going to be a pain finding a sitter for it when he travels but Brian decides to keep it. He names it 'Robbie' and thinks nothing of it until Robbie bites him when Brian is on the phone with his therapist for his weekly check-in. Gary asks when Brian decided to get a pet so Brian explains how he came to own it.

Gary says, "So, Gerard gave you a pet."

"I guess it's a friend for the plant he gave me a few months ago."

"Gerard gave you a plant, really?" Gary starts laughing.

"Yeah. What about it?"

Gary doesn't say anything, just keeps laughing.

"C'mon, jerk." Brian demands.

Finally Gary stops laughing and explains the theory of relationships after sobriety. First, you keep a plant alive for so many months, then an animal, and if both the plant and animal survive for a year, you're ready for a relationship. Brian stares at his phone in horror.

He can't believe someone would come up with that dumbass theory. Gary assures him it's true and then reminds Brian about him and Gerard hooking up back in the days when they were both using.

To be honest, Brian had just assumed that was done and over. He had his chance with Gerard (and so did everyone else, drunk Gerard equals free love Gerard) and that was that. Now, if his therapist is right, the door has been re-opened. Brian thinks about it on and off for a few weeks, tries to figure out if he really wants it.

He also focuses on his business and keeping Robbie and plant alive. Before he even realizes it, another six months have gone by.

They're sitting outside the bus one afternoon at some festival, watching people and making up stories about them, when Gerard asks, "How's Robbie?"

"He's good." Brian pulls out his phone to show Gerard the latest picture of Robbie. He thinks about telling Gerard he's on to him but if Brian and his therapist are wrong, then Brian could look like a real idiot. Instead, he plays it cool and waits to see what Gerard plans next.

Nothing happens.

Brian's about to go out of his skin waiting for it and nothing happens. Finally, he grabs Gerard one day, pulls him into the back lounge, presses him against the door, and asks, "Remember how we used to make out?"

Gerard says yes nervously and Brian presses his lips against Gerard's. They kiss for a few minutes before Brian pulls away and says, "We should do it again."

"Fuck yes."

Then they have sex in the back lounge. Afterwards, everyone's pissed at them for fouling up the lounge. Whatever. Brian's got a plant, a chinchilla, and a Gerard. He's got no time for haters.


End file.
